A Fleeting Glimpse
by theunhappytwins
Summary: A girl made to become a weapon. A seemingly normal boy. No matter what, their fates are intertwined. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own Vocaloid, plot bunny ambushed me.**

General POV

She ran over the rooftops, leaping from one to the next at a speed that would be impossible for most regular humans. Her purple hair streamed out into the night behind her.

Gunfire echoed behind her, but her blank expression remained.

"Subject 03! Return now, and you will be unharmed!"

She ignored the voice, running on and on.

"SUBJECT 03!"

The bullet neared her head, but she reached out a thin hand to catch it. She threw it back at the pursuers. It shot through one of their heads with a satisfying noise that made her smile slightly.

She stopped, waiting for them to come closer to her.

As soon as they advanced, she leapt forwards, elbow drilling into one of their stomachs with enough force to send that one flying off the rooftop and to his death below.

As she landed, white hospital gown billowing around her thin legs, bullets flew at her. She dodged the storm, catching those that came too close to her and throwing them back. By the time the shooting had finished, three more lay dead.

A small smile played about her lips.

The six remaining gunmen backed away slowly. She leapt and kicked out, the kick plowing through one's neck. Blood stained her foot.

An electronic noise sounded from the surrounding area, and they ran. The girl, exhausted, dropped to the ground. Wearily, she walked to the edge of the rooftop and jumped off.

Dell's POV

It had been a pretty normal morning up to that point. Wake up, wake up lazy twin sister(through the use of numerous buckets of water), get coffee and cigarettes, stop sister from drinking anything, so on...

Until I went outside to go see Kaito. Haku was still half-asleep, and Mom was at work early(again).

There was someone lying unconscious in the yard.

Haku grabbed my arm. "N-N-Nii-san..."

"Haku, it probably isn't that bad." It definitely looked that bad, though. The girl was lying unconscious, lavender hair tangled around her. A ragged and dirty once-white hospital gown tangled around her legs, and she was painfully thin.

Haku was beginning to get _that_ look.

"No. Definitely not."

Haku gave me her best puppy eyes. "But...nii-san, she looks so hurt-"

"_No._"

"Nii-san, at least-"

"Haku! The stray dogs were enough! You cannot take in stray humans!"

"Nii-san…you can't decide…"

I rubbed my forehead. "Haku, Mom would agree with me here. EVERYONE would."

"So we leave her to die? If she isn't already dead?" Haku had already picked her up and carried her inside.

"Haku, come on! For all we know, she could be a serial killer!" I knew my sister's habit of helping unconscious things*, but saving mysterious girls was just...

"She seems to no injuries." Haku said, putting the mystery girl on the couch. "She does look like she could do with some food...Dell, can you pick up some of the cereal?"

I groaned. "Haku, are you-"

"It's the right thing to do."

The girl's eyes-the same shade of lavender as her hair-opened slowly.

"Wh-Who are you people?" she asked raspily.

"I'm….Yowane Haku, and this is my brother Dell. Wh-What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth, but then seemed confused. "Yukari..."

I crossed my arms. "Do you have problems remembering things?"

She shrank back into the couch. Well, at least that gave me a reason for Haku to go save her. She really was like one of those injured animals...maybe a rabbit. "I...no...I think...I can't really remember anything..."

"Do you...know me?"

"No. Haku saw you were injured and wanted to help you."

"I was?"

"Sh-She was unconscious…"

"Whatever one it was, we don't know a shit about you."

Yukari's eyes had been growing more and more scared as this continued.

"Can you _try_ to remember anything else?"

"I-I think..." She stared off into space, hard at work on trying to gain any memories. She suddenly clasped her head in pain. "Ah!"

"What is it? Are you okay?" Haku asked.

"It hurts..." Yukari trembled.

"Where?" I asked.

"My head."

Haku frowned. "I...think that maybe it's part of...whatever made you lose your memories? M-Maybe?"

I sighed and lit a cigarette. "Go look it up. Ask Kaito, maybe. Call him."

Her eyes were terrified. "B-But...won't he be confused? And worried?"

"Haku, she's a _human being._ Not a cat, or a rabbit, or anything like that. You cannot hide her from the world."

"B-But...Kaito would still be worried..."

I sighed again, blowing out smoke. Haku coughed. "Look, Haku. Just call him. If you're too damn worried, _look it up_. Don't cry about it."

Haku nodded. "O-Okay..." She walked out of the room and up into hers.

"Why did you make Haku sad like that?"

"I didn't. She's going to-"

"She was sad."

I frowned. "Haku's always sad."

Yukari tilted her head. "What...what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to actually be the one who thinks practically about this."

"What does _that_ mean?"

I brandished my phone at her. "I am going to call the police. Amnesiac girls don't just show up in people's yards. That sort of thing only happens in anime and bad romance novels people publish on the Internet."

Just then, the phone rang.

Yukari jumped.

I grabbed it. "Who...Mom?"

_"Dell? Why are you using Haku's phone?"_

"It was ringing, and Haku's upstairs."

_"All right...I was just checking in on you."_ There was a hint of worry in her voice. _"They say that there's some kind of serial killer wandering around..."_

I glanced at Yukari suspiciously.

_"...and so I wanted to know if Haku was okay."_

I sighed. Miriam, my mother, could be an airhead at times, but at least we were both clear on that Haku was probably the first person in the house-in a thousand miles, even-that a serial killer or rapist would target.

I glared at Yukari again.

"She's fine, Mom. There's something I need to tell you about, though."

Yes. I am invoking the Mom card against Haku for the first time since...sixth grade.

Well...that's four years without having to invoke Mom to get my sister out of doing something stupid. Sometimes I really hated my life.

_"What?"_

"There's a girl."

I heard a gasp. _"Haku's...well, she did tell me, but...Oh no, it wasn't Haku, was it? Have you considered abortion? If you don't, you could-"_

"Not like that!" I shouted.

Yukari gave me a weird look. Dammit, _I_ was supposed to be giving weird looks to the mysterious amnesiac, not the other way around!

_"Well, what _is _it then?"_

"Haku took in an amnesiac."

I heard her sigh.

_"Get Haku on the phone."_

"HAKU!"

My sister walked down, rubbing her eyes(had she been sleeping /again?/). "What?"

"She wants to talk to you. About Yukari."

Yukari stared at us, totally not comprehending.

"Oh...oh no..." Haku twisted a strand of her silver hair around one finger. "O-Oh no..." She trembled.

"You're talking to your mother." I pointed out. Why the hell did Haku always have to be this exasperating?

"Y-Yes...but it's s-still scary..."

Haku, Haku, Haku. Why is my borderline-alcoholic sister such a marshmallow?

She nervously picked up the phone. "Ah...h-h-hello..."

Yukari frowned. "Is Haku always like this?"

I jumped. "Why do you want to know?" I asked angrily.

Yukari shrank back. "It's just...she seemed so scared..."

"Like I said, Haku's never happy. So don't mention it." I knew I might sound a little threatening, but who the hell cared about that?

"Uh...yes...N-No! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!...Sh-She was outside, in the garden. She was wearing a hospital gown, and not hurt...Y-yes..."

_Please,_ I begged to every damn deity I ever heard of existing, and a few that I made up on the spot, _let_ someone _in this house be a sensible person...aside from me._

"R-really? You will?...Okay. G-g-goodbye..." She put down the phone. "M-Mother says that she'll try to find Yukari on a public database...that might work..."

I frowned.

Had it been my imagination, or had Yukari's eyes _glowed _when Haku mentioned the database?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes! Finally updated!**

**What's weird is, I don't particularly like this story and it's already achieved popularity...don't exactly know why and/or how that happened...**

Miriam's POV

My daughter is an airhead.

I knew that before, but at this point, she has managed to ascend to the top every possible measure of airheadery.

Taking in an injured girl was one thing, but having her be an amnesiac...it was something straight out of an anime.

But what was very strange was that I couldn't find Yukari.

Being as she had apparently been wearing a hospital gown, I had looked up 'Yukari' in the database of several hospitals. While I found several people going by the name, pictures I found elsewhere didn't match at all, or even share the same hair color. The closest was a twelve-year-old whose hair was too dark and short to qualify as the Yukari they found.

This led me to several options:

1. Yukari didn't exist, and Haku and Dell were playing a trick on me.

2. Yukari did exist, and the 'hospital gown' wasn't one.

3. Yukari did exist, and I hadn't done enough research.

4. Yukari did exist, and it was a glitch in the records.

5. Yukari didn't exist, and my children were insane.

I didn't think 1 seemed like the sort of thing that Haku would do at all, so I removed that one immediately.

However, no matter what, something seemed very strange.

Oh, who was I kidding? This entire situation made no sense whatsoever. I've said this before, but /these/ sort of things didn't happen in reality. Ever.

I like to think of myself as a realist. Things like this are pure fantasy. Impossible.

Of all the people this could have possibly happened to, why did it have to happen to me?

A beeping sound came from my computer. I had new email.

I clicked on it.

The address it had been sent from was blocked. The message was deeply disturbing:

*From: BLOCKED

To: miriamyowane701 *******.com

STAY AWAY FROM THAT WHICH DOES NOT CONCERN YOU.

After I clicked on it and had read the email, it began to disintegrate.

"A virus..." I breathed.

What _was_ that? It didn't make _sense_! Things had to make sense for this world to work!

"No. I refuse that." I stood up, waving my hand in a grand arc. "THIS DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!"

A few other people in the library I had done the research in stared at me.

_Fuck. This is so embarrassing..._ I tried to stop myself from blushing.

Dammit, public humiliation again...simply for what I happened to react to things that really shouldn't happen to anyone. Ever.

Idiots, the lot of them.

I grabbed my coat and ran out of the library, leaving the books I'd planned to take out back there.

Fuck, that really shook me up. I'd have to go back to get those later...

I jammed my keys into my car's ignition and drove back home, desperate to get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me.

Dell's POV

Yukari had been pretty much forced to eat by Haku, who had given her puppy eyes. Well, at least the two of us had one thing in common.

Seriously, how the hell did Haku manage to be that persuasive just by a certain facial expression?

The door swung smoothly open and my mother walked in, long white hair blowing in the wind, a black coat wrapped around her.

Yukari jumped slightly. "Eep!"

Miriam stared at her. "So, this is Yukari. My name's Miriam."

I'm guessing I should better mention that at this point, Yukari was wearing Haku's ludicrously oversized gray blouses and jeans. Again, Haku's puppy dog eyes are Not To Be Messed With.

"...How the hell are you even keeping those on?"

Always like my mother, to get straight to the point without any focusing on useless things that have no point. "Why the hell are you focusing on _that_?"

Miriam shrugged. "It's the thing that stood out most."

Common sense at its finest, people! "Of...of all the things to focus on, you focus on how Haku's clothes are too big for her? What the hell is wrong with you? THERE IS AN AMNESIAC IN THE LIVING ROOM CALMLY EATING ICE CREAM! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE REACTING TO ANY OF THIS?!"

She stared at me, as did Yukari.

"Mom, I'm _speaking my mind._ That's what you want me to do, right?" I said sharply.

"No, that was what I want Haku to do. You do that far too often as is."

Yukari continued to stare intently at me, eyes almost piercing through my chest.

Dammit, did she realize how damn creepy that stare was? It seriously felt as if she was trying to rape me. Or see through my clothes. Or /something/.

"Uh, er...d-does anyone also w-want ice cream?" Haku said softly.

"Fine, Haku." I said. Whatever, she could try and break the awkward silence if she wanted to.

Mom gave Yukari a strange look, but nodded.

Well, at least I wasn't the _only_ one creeped out by that.

Yukari smiled happily. "Does Dell like ...ice cream too?"

"Yeah. Hey, Haku, where'd you get that? I thought that Kaito eats-"

Haku blushed. "W-Well...Kaito isn't that big an eater, you know-"

"Kaito eats so much ice cream that Meiko was shocked. _Meiko._"

"Who are 'Kaito' and 'Meiko'?" Yukari asked.

"They're friends of ours." I said shortly. No point in Yukari figuring out more about our fucked-up lives.

"Really?" Yukari asked.

There was a short pause as she digested the information. "What are 'friends'?"

I stared at her. Mom stared at her. Hell, even Haku stared at her.

I finally spoke. "What the fuck are you on about? Even kindergarteners know what friends are! What the hell's wrong with you?"

As I said this, she winced. "I...I'm sorry."

"D-Dell...apologize to her." Haku stammered.

"Fine, sorry. That doesn't mean that what you said made any sense. Did that one girl in that hentai-"

Mom glared at me. "Elfen Lied is _not_ a hentai!"

"Okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes."The point being, do normal complete or incomplete amnesiacs ever forget the meaning of basic words?"

"I don't think so." Mom said. "For one, if they're able to actually remember how to speak in that language, they normally remember words in that language."

We all stared at Yukari.

"What are friends?" she asked again.

"Friends...are..." Haku said, nervously pressing her fingers together. "P-People you like to be with."

Yukari smiled. "Haku is my friend?"

Oh. No. She. Didn't.

I was _not_ about to let my sister become friends with a serial killer, no matter how 'moe' the killer wanted to seem.

"No."

Yukari's eyes started to tear up. "N-No?"

Oh, damn it. Stupid puppy eyes...

I rubbed my head. "People don't j-just become friends instantly..."

"But..." Yukari frowned.

Mom looked up from her book(where the hell had she gotten it from?). "Everyone has a different definition of 'friends'. Personally, I believe they're just people whose company you have gotten used to."

Sometimes I wonder how she had us. Did she split into two different cells or something? Maybe that explains why we all look so similar...

Yeah, that would have been nice. Instead, I just got a deadbeat who left his girlfriend when he figured out she was knocked up. Maybe that's why I'm so cynical. Who wouldn't be with my family?

"But...what if those people aren't good?" Yukari asked.

"A lot of people say we aren't good." I said.

"You were very good to me..." Yukari said doubtfully.

"Haku's good. I-"

"N-nii-san, y-you're a very good person..." Haku said quietly.

I felt my face flush. Goddamn genetic mutations. "Yeah, right."

Yukari smiles. "Dell helped me! If he helps people he doesn't know, he's...a good person?"

Goddammit, why do people have to _compliment_ me? Stupid... "I-It's not like I wanted to. It was all Haku's decision!"

Yukari's POV

Dell's face went very red, and he ran out of the room.

The pretty woman who they had called 'Mom' but who called herself Miriam rolled her eyes. "He's surprisingly tsundere."

Haku turned red too. "A-Ah...it's...you sh-shouldn't make ge-generalizations..."

"Did Dell really not care about me?" I asked.

"Dell can be a jerk," Miriam said. "But he _was_ the one who tried to get you back to your family. He probably doesn't like you, but he'll help you anyway."

I stared at them. "He...doesn't like me, but still wants to help me? Then...Dell's a _really_ good person!"

Miriam rolled her eyes. "Don't idealize him. He just wants to help Haku, because he's scared of you."

"Scared? Of...of m-me?" I...wasn't scary, was I?

"Oh _god_, you've picked up Haku's stutter, haven't you? I swear, it's contagious." Miriam said.

"Uh...i-if y-you could try t-to keep o-on topic?" Haku said softly and pressed those strange shoes with laces against each other.

"Right, right." Miriam got up and went to...something.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing. It looked interesting! Maybe...it was for more ice cream? Like that white box Haku had shown me?

"It's a coffee maker. Because Coffee Is Life." Miriam poured a bag of brown...thingies into it.

"What-"

"Coffee grounds." she snapped. "The fruit of life."

"What's coffee?" I whispered to Haku.

"A...drink. A little like beer, only it doesn't make you drunk-"

"What's beer? What's drunk?" Why couldn't I remember anything from who I had been before? This was...

I wonder if I ever knew any other people.

Haku tapped her chin. "E-Er...beer is a-a drink th-that a lot of people r-really like... and drunk i-is when y-you drink beer a-and act odd."

I tried to put this new information in order. "So...a lot of people like to drink coffee, and it doesn't make them act weird?" This was so weird. Why were so many people interested in drinks? Were the drinks magic or something?

Hey, that would be really cool!

"Wait, is coffee magic?" I asked.

"Yes." Miriam said flatly. "It is the most powerful magic in this world or any other."

That was amazing! "Really?"

Haku looked like she was about to say something, but backed down.

This was so wonderful! I couldn't believe that there actually existed magical drinks! And people let each other drink them? And even make them themselves?

"Can I please, please have some of it? If that's okay with you, I mean?"

Miriam shrugged. "Sure."

"M-Mom...shouldn't you-" Haku began.

"But coffee _is_ magic." Miriam said.

"It's true!" I said.

"I-I-I...okay..." Haku slowly walked upstairs.

Miriam held out a white mug of the dark brown liquid that had been in the device. "Here."

I sipped it, and spat it out as soon as I did.

"It's _disgusting_!"

"What." Miriam gave me a death glare.

"A...ah...I'm sorry!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?!" Dell shouted.

I actually thought my hair blew back from the sheer force of the shout.

"MOM. Explain why you told the girl who knows nothing that coffee is magic."

"It's not?"

Dell facepalmed. "No. It is not."

**AN: I...really couldn't think of any way to end this, so I chose a funny note! Considering what has been happening lately in my other fics, that's a little odd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Seriously, thank you! **

**Reviiiiieeewwwss...(zombifies)**

**Anyway, I'm trying to get this fic into what I want it to be without it turning into Core(i.e., everything I could possibly cram into a fanfiction). SO! Saa, let's-**

**Rin: NO.**

Dell's POV

I hate this situation, my life, Yukari, and everything.

EVERYTHING.

I don't think I can say how much this entire situation is crap...

A finger flicked my forehead. "Dell-kun, lighten up!"

I growled. "_Kaito._ You bastard."

The aforementioned-dammit, I'm starting to talk like Mom- blue-haired idiot grinned. "You just looked like you were brooding-"

"Shut up! I don't brood, and where the hell did you-"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "You _looked_ like you were brooding."

"Well, I-"

"Hark!" Kaito said. "Do I hear the sound of denial?"

Have I mentioned that they are my only friends?

"Look, I was not brooding!"

Kaito grinned. "Me and Mei-chan know you were, right, Mei-chan?" He grinned at her.

"Whatever." Meiko blushed and tried to scoot away.

Kaito has to be blind or something. There is no way that he can be that oblivious.

Kaito gave her puppy eyes. "But Mei-chaaan..."

"Nnnn...Kaito-san...please leave Meiko-san alone..." Haku lifted her head off her arms, and then plopped it down again.

Meiko put down her sandwich for a second. "Haku, you could at least stay awake at lunch. There's _food._"

"...prefer sleeping...zzz..."

I shrugged. "Lost cause."

Kaito frowned. "I don't think anything is really a lost cause."

"Getting Haku to stay awake for more than ten minutes is."

"Just like it might be to get Meiko to stop eat-"

Kaito was then cut off by Meiko wrapping her hands around his throat and squeezing. Hard.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! DON'T INSULT MY FOOD!"

Meiko has to have been the reincarnation of some famous gourmet. There is no other way that she could have such an unhealthy attachment to her food.

I _really_ need a smoke.

But hey, the fact that only these idiots are here makes me happy. At least _that_ won't be happening today.

"Kaito-senpai!" a high-pitched voice called out.

Meiko groaned, releasing Kaito's neck. "Why did it have to be her?"

Haku looked up, sighed, and flopped back down.

Hatsune Miku, undisputed second-in-command queen of our school, was grinning at us. "Hi, Kaito-senpai!"

Kaito grinned. "Hi, Miku-chan!"

I actually felt the eyes of the entire student body on us, judging us. Is Queen Miku actually going to sit with Anger Management, Depression, and Bad Attitude? Is Kaito _that hot_?

Seriously, is he? Does he exude some Bishonen Pheromones that turn the entire female population become slaves to? Like in that one opera that my mom mentioned once where the guy stabbed himself to get a harem*?

Miku was practically drooling over Kaito, and he was actually _patting her head_. In what universe does _patting someone's head_ count as attractive?

Miku giggled, actually trying to sit in Kaito's lap.

Meiko gripped her fork tightly. "I am going to get more food. Now." She walked off.

Kaito frowned. "Do you think she's okay?"

Miku giggled again. "I wouldn't worry about it, Kaito-senpai."

Seriously, everyone. What the hell is wrong with the people here? And why is Miku always so...clingy?

Meiko walked back, setting her new lunch tray on the table with a bang and glaring at Kaito. "I'm back."

Kaito flinched back a little. "O-Okay..."

Miku actually grabbed on to Kaito tighter(if that was possible). "Holycrapthatsascaryface." Yes, that was all one word.

Kaito grinned."You should see it when she smiles."

Meiko glared at me. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"I'm just admitting that you were scary. Don't you like it when people do it?"

"No." Meiko bit into an apple.

Miku frowned. "Yowane-san? Why are you asleep?"

Haku tensed up.

"Yowane-san?" Miku's voice was genuinely confused. "Can't you wake up?"

Haku slowly sat up, eyes terrified. "I...yes, I..."

I cut in. "My sister doesn't like meeting new people."

"Really? Why?"

Holy crap. "Not everyone is as perfectly happy as you, Miku."

Miku drew back, turquoise eyes wide. "What? But...I didn't mean to-"

"That's exactly what you did. You insulted my little sister-"

"I-It's okay...I don't mind..."

"-because you think everything is perfect in your-"

"Yowane!"

I turned around. Kasane Teto was standing there, hands on hips.

"Look, if Miku-chan annoys you, just tell her..." She sighs in exasperation. "Ugh! Come on, Miku-chan. We're leaving!"

She dragged the protesting Miku off and back to their table.

"Dell! What the _hell_ was that for?!" Kaito shouted.

"Excuse me if I don't like to have my sister insulted!"

"Well, I don't like having Miku insulted!"

I drew back incredulously. "What, so Miku is your family now?"

Kaito sat down in a huff. "Forget it, Dell."

Haku grabbed my arm. "Um...nii-san...you really didn't have to d-do that..."

"What do you mean?! She /insulted/ you!"

"Dell. You're _overreacting._"

"I am not overreacting!" I shouted. "I just...want to help my sister."

*line break*

Yukari's POV

_Who...are you?_

_I'm kneeling on the ground in the same clothes I was when I woke up._

_It's cold, and everything hurts..._

_You are standing in front of me, in a metal cage._

_Why can't I see your face?_

_The voice echoes. _

_"Now, Yukari-chan, you'll see what happens to bad children."_

_And then lightning crawls across the cage, and you start to scream..._

"NO!"

I was wearing Haku's extra pajamas, in a guest room in their house.

There aren't any people. The person whose face I couldn't see is gone.

Where are they? I run out of the bed.

No one is there.

Ohnohnohnohnohnohohno...

I ran out of the room and down the hallway.

No one's there, either...

I have to get out, I have to find Dell and Haku and Miriam...

I ran out of the house and stand on the empty street.

Where could they be?

Miriam's POV

Haku has to have supernatural powers. There is no other way she could have convinced me to work from home, simply to keep the amnesiac safe.

Well, there are other reasons for that. Namely, that I don't trust her.

Okay, I trust her more than Dell does, but I've seen warring countries that trust each other more than Dell trusts Yukari.

But life isn't an anime, and even in anime, cute amnesiac girls don't generally mean good things.

I went to check to see if she had woken up(it doesn't make sense that she can sleep so long after being unconscious earlier), and she was gone.

_Well, shit._

*How ironic, comparing Kaito to Duke Venomania...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the (major, major, MAJOR) delay!**

**Here's Chapter 4, where we get into my territory! Cryptic Mind Screw with lack of names or tags so you have no idea what the fuck they're doing!**

General POV

The girl lay in the sterile white bed, hooked up to several life-support machines. Her pale hair fanned across the pillow.

Aside from the slow rise and fall of her chest, it was easy to mistake her for dead.

Sitting by her side, the man caressed her cheek.

Leaning into her face, he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

The girl did not move. If it was not for the strange resemblance between their faces, one could think they were a modern-day Sleeping Beauty and her prince.

"Sir..."

"Is she not beautiful?" the man asked.

The boy who stood at the door remained emotionless.

He caressed her face again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "She'll wake up soon."

"I know."

"You realize 3 escaped?"

The boy nodded.

"Find her. Capture her. Kill her, if the first two don't work out."

He nodded again.

A ghost of a smile passed across the girl's face.'

Yukari's POV

I ran on and on.

They have to be here somewhere...right?

They can't just have left me! I refuse to believe they left me here!

They didn't leave me...right?

I ducked into a more narrow street, running straight into someone.

I fell down, knocking him over too. Fortunately, he seemed to break my fall.

"Ow..."

How cool! His hair looks like mine!

Except his is a little darker. And shorter.

Actually, his hair isn't that much like mine at all...

And he has a bandage wrapped around his forehead and over one eye! Did I crash into him that hard?!

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, stumbling off him. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay..." He got up, brushing off his long coat. "Why were you running anyway?"

"Um...I have to find my friends...and their mother...we all got separated..."

He sighed. "What were their names?"

"Dell, H-Haku, and Miriam-"

"WHAT?!"

I backed away from him. Is he going to hurt me? He's going to try to kill me...I'm going to die..I'm going to die!

"A-A-A-Ah..."

"_Miriam_...Get. Away. From. Me."

I ran.

Dell's POV

Why does the universe conspire against me like this?

I was walking home with Kaito and Haku when /the incident/ happened.

Yukari ran towards us. Wearing Haku's overlarge shirt.

She then leaped forwards, flinging her arms around me and burying her face in my chest.

"Dell-san!"

Kaito smirked and Haku looked like she wanted to disappear forever.

I could really sympathize with her right now.

"Dell-san! You were all gone, and I had to find you...I was so worried..."

Oh god, she was _crying_. How the hell was I supposed to deal with her crying?

"U-Uh..." Shit, now I'm stuttering. _I don't want to stutter!_ "Yukari, calm down! We just left for school! God, why do people always blow little things up like that!?"

Kaito continued to smile like a fucking idiot. Or an evil genius. I don't know, nor do I want to.

"There is nothing between us, okay!?" I shouted at him.

Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"_NOTHING!_ Haku. Explain."

Haku blushed. "A-Ah...well...er..." She wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. "S-She was outside our house, unconscious...she can't remember anything..."

"So, standard ecchi plot? That happens in real life?"

Yukari frowned. "What are you talking about?"

I glared at him. "Kaito. She has amnesia. Don't..."

"What? Don't corrupt her innocence? I didn't even know people actually said that." He grinned and stretched his arms. "Today really is a day of anime coming to life, isn't it?"

Yukari tilted her head to one side, which was not at all adorable to me, and if you think that I did find it adorable, I will hunt you down...damn, I'm getting off-topic. "What's anime? I don't understand..."

"It's a sort of show. Which Kaito is obsessed with in all forms." I said shortly.

Yukari was silent for a while as we walked on.

Idiot.

Finally, she asked something.

"Where are we going?"

Fuck my life.

Miriam's POV

I really am getting worried.

Not just because the innocent amnesiac girl has gone missing, but because _I know I've seen her before._

I didn't think about this much previously, but I have.

I don't know when, but whenever I try to think about it, my head feels like a knife is being stuck through it.

That just makes me want to figure out what the whole mystery is.

Yes, I'm having a mental battle with myself. Makes me really wonder what things are going to be like when she stays here for longer.

"Hey, just-What the _fuck_ happened to you?!"

Do I look that bad? I sigh. "I was _thinking_, Dell. That's all."

"You look like you just died."

"Thank you for that observation." I raise my head off my arms. "Why are you even-"

"We found Yukari. You were probably wondering about that...she wandered off. I'm leaving."

My head throbs, and I wince.

Why can't I remember whatever it was?

General POV

Night fell on the Yowane residence.

Outside, a boy crossed his arms.

"This is where the rogue experiment is, correct, Ted-kun?"

The butler nodded. "Indeed, Matsuda-sama."

The boy nodded. "Should I..."

"No. The Master has requested that those in the home remain unharmed."

"That isn't like him."

"Not much is like him in this case."

The boy glanced at the magenta-haired butler. "What do you know that I don't, Ted?"

Ted smiled cryptically. "Nothing at all, Matsuda-sama."


End file.
